KC Undercover Oneshots
by Mapleii
Summary: A series of K.C Undercover oneshots, not all will be romantic, some will be about friendship or family as well. Rated T to be safe
1. KC x Marisa

KC x Marisa

This takes place on the 20th episode when K.C goes to the school formal with Marisa disguised as Guy.

...

K.C blinked as she walked throughout the hallways of the school, Marisa by her side. She was currently in an all boys cadet academy, tracking down an agent's son within the school, but in order to do that she has to go to the formal, with a date. K.C knew Marisa was the best choice as her "Date", but she still couldn't understand why Marisa was so quiet.

K.C cleared her throat as they approached the gym. K.C whispered into Marisa's ear, " We're here, don't do anything dumb. " she spoke before walking inside, making sure her suit looked neat.

Marisa gazed around the gym in awe, seeing everyone with their dates and dancing around made her blush a bit. She over to her right and watched K.C put her hands behind her back, looking around the gym. She would never admit it, but lately she has been having... Mixed feelings. Instead of regularly stalking boys she would find herself staring at K.C, admiring everything about her.

Marisa shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and slightly nudged K.C.

" Take my hand, " Marisa whispered to her, causing K.C to give her an odd look in return.

" I don't want to, " She whispered back, using her male voice. K.C personally wouldn't mind holding Marisa's hand, they do it all the time, but she had a mission to complete.

Marisa stubbornly huffed in response as she grabbed K.C's hand anyway. " This is my first formal, it's bad enough that you didn't get me flowers! " She whispered.

" Uh, you didn't get me flowers! " K.C responded, pulling her hand away from the other girl. She didn't quite think about what she had just said and mentally face palmed, _Of course you didn't get any flowers K.C._ she thought to herself.

" That's because you're the boy, " Marisa said as she pouted, " I'm sick of you taking me for granted! "

Even though Marisa was slightly mad at K.C she couldn't help but steal a few glances at the girl. She looked really different, short hair, somewhat bushy eyebrows, and a flat chest. She bit her lip as she skimmed the area, looking for something to distract her from K.C.

She suddenly noticed a boy nearby. He was quite handsome, but not as beautifully handsome as K.C. The boy nodded a hello to K.C, " Sup, " He said as K.C nodded in response, " Sup bro, " she spoke in her male voice as Marisa watched the boy walk off.

" Hey he's kinda cute! " Marisa stated, not really wanting to look at her ( surprisingly handsome ) friend.

Right after she made the comment about the passing boy K.C snapped her fingers, causing Marisa to look at her.

" Ey, Ey, Ey! Ms. Wandering Eye, keep your eyes on your man over here! " K.C spoke, gesturing to herself. It was slightly bugging her that Marisa was paying attention to other guys, mainly because Marisa was _her_ date, so she had to pay attention only to _her_. She did notice Marisa acting slightly strange, she was avoiding eye contact with her, becoming quite distant at times, and was unusually quiet. K.C shook those thoughts away though, focusing on her mission.

K.C was about to say something before she heard a beeping sound from her communication device, " I'm getting a call from Ernie... " K.C whispered as she brought the device up to her ear.

Marisa crossed her arms as she continued to examine the gym. She felt as if she looked at K.C one more time she might say something stupid. She really wished these feelings would go away, they were really messing up her life right now. She took another risky glance over at K.C, who was still currently talking to Ernie. A light pink blush formed on her cheeks at the sight of her best friend.

Friend.

She played that word over and over in her mind as she thought about the definition of it. Friends are people that you have become somewhat close with. Not lovers, but just friends. She frowned a bit at the thought but then remembered something. All loving relationships start off with friendship! She grinned at the thought but then shook her head. _What am I thinking? K.C's a twig. And twigs are straight..._ she thought to herself as she looked over at K.C, who put her device away.

" Okay, look I gotta go finish my mission, " K.C said as she tried to leave, soon realizing Marisa ( hesitantly ) held her back.

" Uh excuse me, I spent 3 hours getting ready. So we're not going anywhere until I get a dance, " Marisa stated, dragging K.C onto the dance floor. The two awkwardly tried to place their hands in the correct position until Marisa grabbed K.C's arm putting it around her waist and holding K.C's free hand as they danced.

Being the Miss Know-It-All when it came to prom or formal dances Marisa put on a smile as she whispered to K.C, " You have to hold me close! " She whispered to her, pulling her towards her and closing the gap between them.

Marisa snuggled into the crook of K.C's neck as K.C's cheeks started to heat up. Yeah they always touched each other and such, but never in a romantic type of way. Marisa lightly chuckled as she could tell easily that K.C was nervous in a way. Shivers went up K.C's spine as Marisa chuckled, her breath hitting the side of her neck.

" Spin me, " Marisa whispered as K.C inwardly groaned. Sure, she was kinda enjoying the dance, but she really needed to continue her mission. They danced as K.C spun Marisa around hoping to get the dance over with so she can finish her mission. As Marisa got closer to K.C she smelt the air and made a disgusted expression as K.C looked at her dumbfounded.

" Oh-Ah... You know, you got B.O... " Marisa stated as she slightly backed away from K.C, which caused her to roll her eyes.

" Well sorry if my B.O bothers you, " K.C said, raising an eyebrow at the girl as Marisa huffed, " You're lucky I love you, " She said as she looked away from the other girl.

K.C snickered a bit at Marisa as she couldn't help and nudge her playfully, " Aw, you love me? " She chuckled teasingly, walking up to the girl.

Marisa blushed furiously as she noticed K.C coming closer to her, " I-Uh-Yeah duh! You're my best friend... " She stammered, slightly backing up as K.C seemed to get closer to her.

" Best friend? Is that it? " K.C asks in a low voice, a smirk on her face as she continued to walk towards Marisa.

Marisa couldn't understand why K.C was acting like this. K.C was never one to act this way, but she would be lying if she said she didn't slightly enjoy it. " U-Uh.. K.C? " Marisa stuttered, her face as red as a tomato. " I think hanging out with guys has gotten to your head... " She said as K.C's eyes seemed to have darkened from its normal shade of brown.

Marisa's eyes widened as she felt her back hit the wall. She frantically looked around seeking for any assistance, but everyone seemed to be so caught up in their dancing they didn't seem to notice the two. K.C snickered as she leaned towards Marisa, but stopped when their faces were inches apart, their breath colliding. A slight chuckle escaped K.C's lips as Marisa blinked, her face flushed.

" Y'know... You're bad at keeping secrets... " She spoke softly as Marisa furrowed her eyebrows at her, " W-What do you mean? " Marisa asked as K.C chuckled once more.

" I know how you look at me, when you think I'm not looking... " She smirked as Marisa looked down in embarrassment.

K.C laughed slightly as she lifted Marisa's chin, looking into her eyes, " Don't worry. It's cute. " She said as she leaned into Marisa, softly pressing her lips against Marisa's.

Marisa was thrown back at the sudden action and simply froze, oblivious of what to do. Of course she had kissed a few guys before, but this was K.C, a girl, her friend, her best friend. What surprised her the most was that she was so straight forward, K.C was never one to suddenly kiss someone like that.

K.C pulled back before smirking, backing up and turning around. " Now excuse me, I have a mission to finish, " she said as she walked out of the gym, leaving Marisa there frozen.

Maybe this new K.C wasn't so bad.

...

Hey guys! I'm currently writing this on mobile so... XD But anyway, This will be my book for K.C Undercover one shots, there will be girlxgirl, boyxgirl, and maybe even boy boy if I ever get the chance! Anyway, next I'm planning on going K.C x Brett, and I already have another idea for Zendaya x Veronica! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D


	2. Zendaya x Veronica

Zendaya x Veronica

Bella comes to guest star once more on a new episode of K.C Undercover, and Veronica gets slightly jealous at the two's close relationship.

...

Veronica quietly sat in the back of the set watching Zendaya and Bella chat. Veronica watched very closely at every laugh, touch, or grin they shared. Veronica couldn't help but slightly frown at all the attention Z was giving to the redhead. Of course she understood that the two had been best friends for a while, but she didn't know they were that close. Veronica let out a slight sigh of relief as the two parted, possibly meaning that Zendaya was needed back on set.

Veronica plastered on a fake smile as Bella walked towards her, grinning. " Hey Veronica! " Bella chirped happily, being her usual bubbly self.

" Hey... " Veronica said flatly as Bella giggled, " It must be amazing being on set with Z, we barely have time to talk anymore! " Bella spoke as Veronica nodded, mentally groaning to herself.

She didn't quite understand why she was so ticked off by this girl, this was Zendaya's best friend, so she would most likely like her. But something about how Zendaya and Bella act towards each other bothered her... The two almost seemed to be in a relationship that counts as "More than just friends"...

She shook away the thought as she grinned at Bella, nodding, " Yeah... It is pretty amazing... I can see why you love her so much... " Veronica said as Bella giggled once more, " Yup! ZenZen and I have been friends for years! And I really do love her! " Bella chirped as she used an old nickname for Zendaya.

Before Bella could say anything else, a directors loud, booming voice could be heard, " Bella! Zendaya! We need you on set! " The director called out as Bella looked at Veronica, " Alright, I gotta go. Nice talking to ya! " Bella said as Veronica nodded in response, watching Bella trot onto set. Veronica let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair, sitting on a chair nearby which gave a clear view of the set. She couldn't understand what se was feeling, she has a boyfriend, an amazing job, and loyal fans, she has all she wants... Right?

Veronica smiled slightly as she watched Zendaya act as her character K.C, almost completely forgetting about Bella. It was only until she noticed that Z seemed to have misstepped while she was walking and tripped. But instead of falling onto the floor she fell into Bella, knocking the two onto the floor. Zendaya managed to catch herself so she wasn't completely crushing the poor girl under her. The two shared an awkward silence as Zendaya's face hovered inches apart from Bella's.

Something about the two being so close in a "More than friends" position made Veronica's stomach churn. She bit her bottom lip as she squeezed the arms of her chair, trying not to be affected by the two. " They're just friends... They're just friends... " Veronica quietly chanted to herself, soon calming down.

Veronica started to get up from her seat and start to make her way over to the set to check if Zendaya was okay, but froze once Bella started to laugh. The sight of Bella laughing seemed to have made Zendaya slightly smile, soon making her laugh as well. Zendaya stood up as she helped up Bella, they laughed as they share an embrace. Veronica slightly frowned at the sight of the two. If she was in the place of Bella, Zendaya would probably jump back right away, not just stay in that position, or even laugh it off, Veronica bit her bottom lip and sighed as she made her way into her dressing room, trying to get her mind straight.

She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. Zendaya was just a friend. A friend she cared a lot more than she should. Veronica let out a groan as she stared at he ceiling, thinking about all of the events that have happened today.

After several moments of silence and alone time a sudden knock at the door snapped Veronica away from her thoughts. She looked at he door as she said, " Come in! "

Zendaya soon slowly opened the door, looking inside, " Hey, V. " Zendaya said, using her new nickname for her.

" H-Hey! What's up? " Veronica replied, trying to hide the light blush forming on her cheeks.

Zendaya walked in and sat on the small couch in the room, right next to Veronica, " Nothing really, I just really wanted to talk to you! " She said as she gave her signature crooked grin.

Veronica slightly chucked and couldn't help but blush even more at the girl. She really did enjoy having the little talks with Zendaya, she felt truly at peace when she was around her.

After a short moment of comfortable silence Veronica decided to ask a risky question, " Hey Z... Have you ever kissed someone before? And when I mean someone... I mean like, A girl. And would you want to kiss one? " Veronica asks awkwardly as she looked over at Zendaya, who furrowed her eyebrows in response.

" A girl? No, I never kissed one before.. Why are you asking this? " Zendaya asks as she gives Veronica an odd look, " You're weird, V. " Zendaya slightly chuckled as Veronica shrugged.

" Well it was just a random thought... " Veronica said as she shifted her gaze over to the ground. " I honestly don't know why I asked that... " she spoke as she gave a nervous chuckle.

Zendaya slightly rolled her eyes at Veronica, " I didn't say I didn't want to kiss a girl, " she slightly laughed as she scooted closer over to Veronica, which caused her to blush even more.

" W-What do you mean? " Veronica stuttered as Zendaya chuckled, " I mean it would be interesting to experience it, that's alł, " She said as she looked at Veronica, slightly smiling.

Vernonica's face was probably as red as a tomato at this point, but she still managed to ask another question, " I-Uh- Do you want to...? I mean- just to see how it feels! " She stammered as Zendaya laughs at her flustered expression.

" Hmmm... Fine. If you really want to do it. " She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. " But you gotta promise that you won't tell anyone. _Ever_. " She spoke as she stuck her pinkie out, using the famous "Pinkie Promise". They both knew perfectly if they were caught kissing they were post likely going to be fired, or at least be scolded.

Veronica bit her lip as she nodded, intertwining her pinkie with Zendaya's. But what she didn't expect was Zendaya to pull her forward, smashing Zendaya's lips into her own. Veronica was shocked at the sudden action that she simply froze. Veronica blinked in shock before she soon melted into the kiss, kissing back. Before the kiss could get any deeper, the two immediately pulled back when they heard a knock on the door, their faces flushed.

" I-Uh- Come in! " Veronica stammered as the director trotted in, looking at Zendaya, " Ah there you are, you're needed back on set with Bella, " the director spoke as Zendaya fixed up her hair a bit, nodding, " Alright, " She said as she looked over at Veronica, whispering in her ear, " This isn't over, just so you know... " She whispered, causing a shiver to go up Veronica's spine. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she had a boyfriend. But she could make a few exceptions here and there, right?

Zendaya got up from the couch and walked out of the room, leaving the director and Veronica alone in the room. He seemed to have noticed Veronica's red face as he asked a question.

" What did you guys do in here? "

" N-Nothing! "

* * *

 **Haha, hey guys... I should be working on a K.C x Brett oneshot... but i just couldn't resist writing this! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this while I finish up the next oneshot! Love you guys!**


End file.
